Electrical distribution panels are being modified for use with current transformers for metering purposes; however, such an installation may be a breach of the local building code, such as in Alberta, Canada. The Canadian Electrical Code does not allow the splicing of wires in a breaker compartment or the use of the distribution panel as a wire way, trough or tap point. Existing panels use a breaker temperature rating of 60/75 degrees Celsius for copper and or aluminum connected wires, which is typically about two thirds the temperature capacity of the installed conductor, thus creating inefficiencies in circuit design and capabilities. The relatively lower temperature rating of the breaker also increases the cost of connecting conductors that supply circuits as such are typically required to have an increased overall diameter to account for the lower temperature rating connection at the breaker terminal.